1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a full rotary hook of a sewing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is necessary to increase the quantity of bobbin thread wound on a bobbin to improve productivity.
In a full rotary hook of a sewing machine, it is desired to provide a construction where the quantity of bobbin thread wound on a bobbin is increased as much as possible while the remainder of the structure, such as the structure for installing a bobbin case by latching it in a bobbin case holder, remains the same.
In the operation of a sewing machine, it is necessary that a looped needle thread smoothly through a contact portion between a rotation restraining notch of the bobbin case holder and a rotation restraining member which enters the notch and prevents the bobbin case holder from rotating together with the hook body, in order to improve sewing performance. This is desired also in the case of a full rotary hook where the quantity of bobbin thread wound on a bobbin is increased.